Existing national data sets, including 1986 NHIS, 1989 NHIS, 1990 NHIS, 1981 HRSA, National Adolescent Student Health Survey, current state and local surveys are being analyzed to improve understanding of disease prevention, health promotion, oral complications of systemic conditions, risk factors for minority and issues of specific concern for women. These data sets and extensive literature reviews have been analyzed for policy analysis, program planning and research publication.